


Not a Fan

by Bullets_for_love



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2017, Shaw is a nerd, root teases her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullets_for_love/pseuds/Bullets_for_love
Summary: Root finds Shaw's secret comic book collection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for International fan works day 2017, the prompt is: What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?  
> Expect updates for Haunted and Facing Fate, as well as some Sanvers this weekend as I finally have a new laptop.

“You’re a fan.”

“I am not” Shaw says incredulously, glaring at Root, who’s smirking so wide it just about covers her whole face. She taps a finger on the pile of comics she’s found at Shaw’s apartment, when she foolishly let the hacker stay for the night (it’s not her fault Root managed to tire her out in bed. It was worth it.) Shaw briefly wonders how she found them, or what she was looking for but she supposes the machine had something to do with it. She did buy a new one a few days ago, she really should have thought that through more.

Oh well, she thinks, it’s too late to do anything about it now.

“Are you sure about that sweetie?” Root replies, a gleam in her eyes that Shaw knows means she isn’t going to let this go. Damn it.

“How about, instead of interrogating me, we do something a bit more fun?” Shaw says, hoping to distract Root with sex. It almost works too, she can see Root’s eyes darkening as she licks her lips, running her eyes over Shaw. She’s not subtle, but then again when has Root ever been subtle when it comes to Shaw? Unfortunately, her curiosity must win out because she shakes her head, pointing once more to the stack of comics. Shaw hopes she was at least careful when she pulled her beloved Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Wynonna Earp and Jessica Jones comics out of their box. They were in pristine condition and Shaw would like to keep them that way.

“If these aren’t yours then how did they get into your apartment?” Root asks, as if she doesn’t already know the answer but apparently she hasn’t tortured Shaw enough yet, she’s going to make her say it.

“Fine. They’re mine and if you so much as think about searching my apartment again I’ll shoot you” Shaw replies, glaring at the hacker, who simply smirks.

“Sounds like fun.” Shaw barely resists the urge to roll her eyes, knowing it will only encourage Root.

“If you tell anyone about this not even your robot overload will be able to save you” she warns.

“Don’t worry, your secrets safe with me.”


End file.
